Grell Sutcliff and Alexander Michaelis Part 2
by TheDarkCrowSmiles
Summary: Grell and Alexander meet years later, to be together forever.


_Has Grell Already forgotten Alexander?_

_And is he okay with Grell flirting so heavily with Sebastian?_

_Read on to find out in part 2 of the Alexander and Grell story._

_Grell was looking up at the moon._

_She didn't know how to feel._

_What to think._

_Her best friend was gone, and now what?_

_She looked at her hands and noticed she had a pentagram on her right wrist. A few moments later, it began to glow, her whole body felt weird, like it was changing._

_Grell noticed that he was now a sh-_

__"Senpai, get your lazy ass up!" Ronald flipped Grell's mattress, forcing Grell awake.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NO WAY TO WAKE A LADY! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Grell raged at Ronald.

Grell picked himself up and sighed, throwing a pillow at Ronald, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Men are such idiots..." Grell huffed.

He sighed and tried to recall his dream, he knew he had this dream often, but he could never remember the details.

"Oh well.." he sighed and got dressed, Grell had no work today, so he would go by the phantomhive mansion, though it had been two years since Ciel and Sebastian had disappeared. Grell still loved going by there though, talking to the servants and helping keep the place cleaned up.

It was sad being there though, The maid Mey-Rin cried and The gardener cried alot. The chef was very quiet, and Tanaka always had a sad expression on. Ciel's departure had upset them highly, and he would never realize it.

Grell sighed and opened the door to the manor, it was quiet as usual. Grell grabbed a rag and began to wipe the dust off the stairrails. "What's up with these guys? Making me do all their work..." He pouted at the lack of cleaning, and tossed the rag down to go find them. Grell wandered from room to room until he came across Sebastian's room. He took a glance in and frowned. It smelled like him and cats in here.. Grell shook his head and made his way to Ciel's room, where he heard murmuring.

Grell swung the door open. "Hey! What's up with this place being so dusty! I though-" Grell stopped and froze.

Ciel and Sebastian stood in the room, the servants rejoicing in their return.

"S-Sebas-chan...Ciel..." Grell looked down, a bit sad that they were actually back. "So glad you're home." Grell was going to miss having his own mansion.

"Hello Grell. And thank you for taking such good care of my mansion." Ciel said, his red eyes gleaming.

Grell rolled his eyes. "It wasnt for you, I was hoping I could keep it." He smirked lightly.

Ciel smiled darkly. "I know..."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Where's that troublesome brother of yours? I haven't seen him since we walked in.."

Sebastian nodded and called out. "Alexander. Come here."

Grell felt a dark presence and looked behind him.

Grell instantly felt dizzy. He knew this man, but from where? And how? Grell stared at him, blocking his way into the room.

The man looked just as surprised, until his face broke into a familiar smile.

"Grell! It has been too long!" He said tightly hugging Grell.

"I see my spell worked as well!" Alexander said, looking over Grell's body.

"Good, I didn't want and dirty men touching my girl." he said a bit possessively.

Grell hugged back, his memory catching up to him. "Alexander...I...I thought we'd never.." His eyes brimmed over with tears.

"And you're Sebas-chan's brother as well! When we marry, we will finally truly be family!" Grell squealed.

Alexander's face grew serious. "...marry sebastian...? Oh no no no...I think you're very confused..." he said.

"Grell has had an...embarrassing.. crush on me ever since we met. It's quite aggravating..." Sebastian smirked at Alexander, seeing what Grell meant to him. "It's also very cute.." Sebastian threw in, just to aggravate his older brother.

"CUTE?! SEBAS-CHAN THINKS I'M CUTE?! OH KILL ME NOW AND SEND ME HAPPILY TO HEAVAAAANNN!" Grell screamed and glomped Sebastian, hugging him tightly.

Alexander looked darkly at his brother. "So, Sebastian's into men, hmm? Good." Alexander rubbed his finger on Grell's right wrist, and the mark came up. "I'll just return Grell's true form to her." The mark began to glow, and Grell went through the awkard transformation to a girl.

"Wh-What the hell..?!" Grell said, his voice very feminine.

Sebastian quickly covered Ciel's eyes, as a dark blush spread over the butler's face.

Grell looked in a mirror and saw that her chest had popped the buttons on her shirt, and she was visible.

"D-damnit!" She covered herself and blushed.

Alexander smiled. "No, it's fine! Now Sebastian won't be attracted to you!"

"He wasn't attracted to her...or..him? before..." Ciel sighed.

"Damnit.." Alexander growled.

Alexander smiled and held out his half of his red ribbon. "Okay, enough with the silliness..I think it's time that you come with me.."

Grell reached in her pocket and took out her half as well. "Alexander..."

He smiled at her. "I told you, that we'd see each other again, and, I dont want to lose you another time...I want you to come with me...to my mansion in the underworld, after all, youre the reason came back to earth.."

Grell looked down. "We did promise each other..."

She frowned. "But..wont it hurt me..?"

"Not if I make you a demon!" he smiled bigly.

"A demon? I dont know...I..." she sighed.

Alexander looked at her sadly. "I can understand if you want to stay longer..."

"Just a little bit longer...then...when i'm ready...I'll come to you..." Grell smiled.

"Alright...then we will depart until then, we will be together again." Alexander smiled lightly at her.

Grell stood in line, she couldn't feel, only think back on her life. Chains bound her to others that had been sent here.

"Hell isn't as exciting as I expected it to be.." Grell sighed. She looked up and could see mansions, the nobles of hell. She recognised one, it looked very similar to the phantomhive mansion. Grell wished she could yell out to Sebastian, for him to save her, but grell did not wish to be struck by another guard. She watched as the nobles walked around, watching the newcomers. Her eyes lit up as she saw a familiar face, Sebastian's face.. "Se-" grell stopped herself, and looked away from him. She could feel Sebastian's eyes on her, and she couldn't help but let a tear escape. She felt a dark presence surround her and she looked up to see a guard.

"No speaking to a noble." He growled and lifted his hand to hit her. As his hand descended, someone stopped him.

"Excuse me, but do not lay your hands on my friend.." She looked and saw..Sebastian? No, someone...similar, but different. Grell had almost forgotten the promise.

"Alexander...I was wondering when you'd show up.." She smiled.

Alexander flashed a smile and took out his ribbon. "I told you, we'd be together.." Alexander unchained her, and took her to his mansion.

Grell waved at Sebastian and Ciel,they waved back, though both looking a bit annoyed she was here with them forever now. Alexander later made Grell into a demon, they still reside in hell, at each others side, until hell crumbles, for this is the promise. The one that shall not be broken.

{The End}

_Sorry I rushed at the end, I have a time limit and i'm almost to it - trying to finish this tonig_ht

_Hope you enjoyed_

_ThatOneBakaKid~_


End file.
